


New Year

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ficlet, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: : As the new year dawns, so will a new world





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=ran_huo)[**ran_huo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ran_huo/), [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=stereotype_vamp)[**stereotype_vamp**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/stereotype_vamp/), and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=booknerdguru)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/booknerdguru/)**booknerdguru**. Happy new year!  


* * *

She likes the way the snow sounds beneath her feet. It makes a soft crunching noise that she focuses on and the screams fade away as she only hears _crunch, crunch, crunch_ with every step she takes. There is aesthetic beauty in her surroundings that she has grown to appreciate. The deep red blood looks vibrant against the white snow. She imagines a painting comprised of such brilliant colors and knows she will request one from Dean when it’s all over. It will be a reminder for Him of victory.  
  
The moon is crescent, a beacon of light amidst the dark cloudless sky. She smiles as she notes the position, her mind automatically searching through Astronomy charts in her head to know his plan. He will end it at midnight on the last day of the year. As the new year dawns, so will a new world of which He will oversee. She must be at his side when the moon shifts above the sky and the old year, this old life, fades away into memories and history books.  
  
Ron is behind her, watching her for Him and for her husband, and she turns to smile at him. A movement catches her attention and she never loses her smile as she sends a curse at the witch lurking amongst the trees that dare to aim a wand at them. Hermione no longer needs a wand, though she still carries it with her as a memento of times before.  
  
She has taught them all wandless magic, furthered the teachings of their Defense Classes until all of His followers need only a sharp mind and wave of hand for success. Many still use a wand because it comforts them, provides them grounding in a world they help make and possibly do not fully comprehend yet; she does not fault them for their old ways.  
  
The witch in the woods falls in a bright orange glow, her screams silent because Hermione prefers it that way. A flash of green from Ron stops the witch from moving and he steps forward, lowering his head in an expression of gratitude and deference. She continues her walk to Him, Ron falling in step behind her, more alert than before.  
  
As they walk, she looks at the sky. Fire breaks the darkness and she sees the dragons fly above the trees, circling the clearing she knows lies ahead. Her husband leads them soaring through the air, the fantastic beasts moving with grace and skill as he attacks. The snow is cold beneath her bare feet but she pays it no heed as she watches him triumph. He will be most pleased with her husband, which pleases her. She will remember these colors in the sky, the dark backdrop to fire and curses, and think of them as they rebuild this world the way He wishes.  
  
The screams stop by the time she reaches the clearing. He knows she does not like the screams and smiles when He sees her approach. Their enemy still left alive are silent in their pleadings and cries of agony, cries of mercy and curses they attempt to inflect on Him and His. He holds out His hand to her and she joins Him.  
  
A fresh snow begins to fall, snowflakes tickling her cheeks and making her smile as her fingers join with His. Her robe this evening is burgundy instead of the customary pure white that He usually prefers her to wear to battle. She recalls the beautiful image of blood against snow as she stands by His side, where she has always been, and laughs softly. The soft sound breaks the silence and He smiles as He brushes her hair away from her face.  
  
Footsteps behind her are heavy against the snow and she soon feels her husband’s hand at her waist. He smells of fire and brimstone, triumph and success. She leans back against him as her free hand reaches up to stroke his unshaven jaw, her thumb tracing the scar beneath his chin. Charlie’s lips are dry and chapped as they brush against her palm and she sighs softly as his hand covers hers and His.  
  
He raises her chin and tilts her head, offering her to her husband. Charlie’s lips move against hers and her eyes flutter as she returns his kiss. Then His lips are there, pressed against Charlie’s briefly, roughly, and then He moves them to hers where they become gentle and soft and He‘s simply Her Harry.  
  
The moon is high above now as the final minutes of the old year pass by. He pulls back and, as one, they turn to the last of his enemies. The sky becomes green as His join them in their celebration. She leans back against her husband and smiles as the new year, the new time, _Their_ time begins.  



End file.
